


Sorcerer and Sorceress

by Frenziedgem1



Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Biting, Blow Jobs, Established Relationship, Handcuffs, I have no excuses, Multi, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Power Play, Pure Smut, mild Dom/Sub, mild blood play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:09:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24545938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Frenziedgem1/pseuds/Frenziedgem1
Summary: It was only supposed to be a study session. But Solomon had other plans, not that Adoni minded at all.
Relationships: Asmo/MC, Asmodeus (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Female Character(s), Solomon (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Character(s), Solomon/MC
Kudos: 18





	Sorcerer and Sorceress

Prologue: Adoni was in her room with Solomon, he'd come over to help her study Advanced Magics. At least that was the plan, but as of this moment she was pinned to her floor under a man with white hair and silver, lust blown eyes that sparkled with mischief. 

It was quite obvious that he was hard and that he wanted her. He was kissing her neck and leaving love bites all over and down to her exposed ample breasts.

Her red tank top and black lace bra were torn and her black skirt had been pushed up just barely hiding her core. She'd be lying if she said this wasn't extremely exciting. 

With all her strength she bucked up her hips, which pressed against Solomon as he let out a growl. She then flipped them over and now pinned Solomon to the floor. 

"Really you want to play this game?" She said before grinding against him as she kissed him fervently. This kind of play really got her amped up. 

"Of course Baby Girl. It's your fault for wearing that outfit. Especially with those thigh highs." Solomon replied after a groan. 

"Oh please, like you're one to talk, with that black mesh shirt and black jeans tighter than my own."

At her words he smirked, he then leaned forward and bit her right breast, causing her to moan, rather loudly. She loved being bitten after-all. 

With her momentarily distracted, Solomon slid his legs around her hips and threw her off of him onto the bed then quickly got up to pin her before she could get up. 

He straddled her now on the bed, her wrists pinned above her head by one of his hands. With the other he pulled her skirt off and tossed it to the side with her torn bra and tank top. 

He then began exploring her body, with his hand, leaving a trail of bite marks on every bit of skin he could get too. 

She moaned and ground against his hardened member. "Damnit Sol. I'll get you for this…" 

She said as she glared up at him, though her glare was softened by the desire in her ruby eyes. 

"Sure Addi. Like you don't love every second of this." Solomon teased as he bit her a bit harder over her pulse point. 

At this the fire in her eyes lit up and she used her hips to once again flip them as she broke his hold on her wrists. 

She then grabbed a couple pairs of handcuffs and cuffed Solomon's wrists to her headboard. And then with a smirk she tore off his mesh shirt and slipped his tight pants off of him. 

"Oh no boxers? It's like you planned this." Adoni said as she uncovered his engorged cock. Once his pants were on the floor she took Solomon's dick into her practiced mouth. 

She sucked on him hard and in just the right ways to make him groan. 

"Fuck Addi! What are you so good at that?!" He hissed as he forced himself not to fuck her mouth. 

Adoni pulled off of him her tongue hitting the sensitive vein on the underside of his dick. "Because Sol, I have years of experience." She then got off of him and pulled her lace panties off and then straddled him once more. 

She placed herself with him lying between her lower lips, as she ground against him. She then returned the favor and left bite marks all over his chest, though some of her bites drew blood. Which he liked. 

"By the stars!!! Addi fuck me please!" Solomon begged. He was panting and bucking against her. 

Adoni smiled darkly, he finally broke. "Well since you're begging I guess I can give you what you want."

She said then adjusted herself as she slid down on his hardened length. She slid all the way down on her first attempt as she was already soaked with arousal. 

He was lager for a human, but not as large as any of the Demons she had slept with. So she didn't need to wait for her body to adjust at the intrusion. 

She was well prepared and this wasn't the first time she had sex that day. Though Levi was a lot gentler than Solomon had been. 

Adoni moved slowly at first then began to speed up, Solomon matched her pace as he let the sensation of her walls surround him. Adoni could see him pulling at his cuffs, which caused cuts to begin form. 

Solomon actually loved it when he was cut during sex, he had even asked Adoni to use a blade on him before. He was both a masochist and a sadist. 

Adoni was groaning as loud as Solomon now, not caring who heard them as they fucked. Sure she loved him and he loved her, but as always they were rough with each other. 

Finally Adoni reached her climax just as Solomon did and they came together. Their names on each other's lips. 

Once they came down from their high, Adoni kissed Solomon as she unlocked the cuffs that bound him. He wrapped his arms around her and sat up, he was still hard inside her as they made out. 

He was about to thrust when they both heard the door open and Asmo's voice.

"Well now, why wasn't I invited?" Asmodeus said as Adoni jumped off of Solomon and wrapped her throw blanket around her. 

"Damn it Asmo! I thought I locked that door…" she said slightly embarrassed at being caught, but it also excited her. 

Asmo shut the door and the other two watched him lock it. A lustful smirk creeping upon his face as he stripped his way over to the bed. 

"Well it is now." He then pulled Adoni over to the bed and gently tossed her onto it. 

At this Solomon smirked too. And Adoni looked up at her two boyfriends with curiosity. 

"I think it's your turn to be cuffed Addi." Solomon said as he pulled her blanket off of her and cuffed her to the bed like he had just been. 

"I agree Sol, though I think it's my turn to fuck the Princess." Asmo said as he crawled onto the bed and in between Adoni's shaking thighs. 

Adoni smirked at this as she watched the two, circle around her like vultures. " You can try." Was all she said but was quickly silenced by Asmo's kiss and Solomon's hand in her hair.


End file.
